Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between servers and multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, streaming systems allow for delivery of media content to individual users based on user selections choosing desired media for delivery. Social media services allow publication of media content by users or passing media content from one user to another or a group of users. Such social media services may employ machine learning operations to automatically identify aspects of the media content posted by a user. Streaming systems may be limited to distributing media content selected by users. Social media services may be limited to distributing media content based on user selections or social networks associated with a given user. Machine learning operations of social media services may incorrectly identify media content posted by users.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.